infiniteislesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alucard
'Alucard '(pronounced Ah-LOO-card) resides in the south of the Infinite Isles. It is split into three distinct sections; the north, which, much like its northern neighbouring country Dracodia, very wasteland-esc. The centre is entirely volcanic wasteland with rivers of flowing lava. The south is mostly plains and forest, becoming more desert-like the further east towards Q'Vari you travel. History 1st Era 24/10/103 - 24/4/121: The Freedom Wars Though very few tieflings fought in the freedom wars, or even attempted to assist the Human and Catfolk rebellion, the tieflings were more than glad to be free of the elves when the war ended. However they were sorely disappointed to see that their homeland; along with the homeland of the equally passive dragonborn was now owned by these pale skinned human men. 3rd Era 1/3/230 - 25/8/253: The Dissolution War After years of their homeland being ruled by the Farians, the Tiefling and Dragonborn had finally had enough; they began a civil war known as a Dissolution War, a 23 year long war between the Farians, the Dragonborn and the Tiefling. After the years the king submitted and finally signed a treaty that allowed the two races to reclaim their homelands for themselves. 3rd Era 5/9/257 - 9/12/259: The Dragonborn Betrayal Shortly after the end of the Dissolution war Achfar left the splitting of the land to the leaders of the tiefling and dragonborn people; Arkreus Alucard, leader of the tiefling, and Balasar Dracodia. They began to argue over the splitting of the land; this argument quickly led to a new war, a war that ended after 2 years with Alucard victorious, allowing them the majority of the land gained. 3rd Era 9/12/259: Country's Establishment The Kingdom of Alucard is officially established and led by Arkreus Alucard. 3rd Era 11/12/259: The New King's Assassination After only having ruled his brand new kingdom for 2 weeks, Arkreus Alucard was assassinated by an unknown dragonborn man. Seeing the foolishness of men and not wanting to start another war, his wife takes up the throne and forgives Dracodia, giving them some Cardian land and forbidding men from every ruling Alucard again. 4th Era 6/1/481: Dodoris' Coronation Queen Dodoris was a, cruel, vile and sacrilegious woman who used her position as queen to invoke hatred of the other races into the people of Alucard; over 20 long years she covered every wall with propaganda, through out every emigrant, and drove everyone left over into bigotry. 4th Era 24/4/483 - 1/11/501: The Infernal War After several years of propaganda, racism, ridicule and rumours, the people of Alucard were ready and willing to allow their queen to use her powers as a champion of Saturn to summon form a small army of devils and demons to fight alongside Alucard's forces as they invaded the nearby countries of Achfar, Dracodia and Q'Vari. This war lasted 18 long years and ended with an unknown soldier amongst the army of Ithe (who had join in the war to help their sister country Achfar) slew Dodoris at the cost of his own life. His body was singed beyond recognition. From there the Queen's daughter Iniza took up the throne 4th Era 10/11/501 - 31/8/524: Iniza's Reign It took many years for the racist people of Alucard to recognise Iniza as a suitable ruler; and many more for them to be rid of their racist ways...but not all changed. For one group of people, known as the Charblades rose against Iniza's acceptance of the other races; they tortured and killed emigrants, they did the same to those tiefling who chose to marry a member of those races. Iniza would not stand for this injustice, and had many members of the Charblades executed. 4th Era 31/8/524: Iniza's Assassination On this date two tiefling, who would be known as, Arakni the Queen Burner and Arkreus the Cut-throat led an assault with two other unknown tieflings on the castle in Aga Sahara. They entered and Arkreus began interrogating the queen, presumably demanding that she revoke her actions over her reign and bring things back to the way they were when Dodoris ruled; Arakni torturing her the whole time. It is fairly obvious that she refused as; when additional guards arrived they found a queen with little face remaining, and no life inside of her. From there; the current queen, Rimeia the Vengeful, took up the throne at age 11 and vowed that the ones who did this to her mother would perish is a way most foul. Species Up until the last 20 years or so, Alucard has been closed off to outsiders due to the reign of Queen Dodoris; a despicable woman who used her demonic powers and racist propaganda to turn all tieflings within Alucard into racist bigots. However, after the infernal war, Dodoris' daughter Iniza slowly put an end to this hatred, and began allowing the other races into Alucard. * ™™89% Tiefing * 11% Other Major Factions The Charblades A disbanded organisation of radical tieflings responsible for the death of Queen Iniza. Geography Settlements * Accerah: * 'Aga Sahara: '''The volcanic capital of Alucard, it resides in the volcano also named Sahara. * Bah Degur: A small port town that allows sea passage to the southern portion of Alucard via a rather dangerous route through the Untamed Isles. * Drarune: A major trading town within Alucard. * 'Kezar: 'The agricultural capital of Alucard, 90% of its fresh produce comes from this city. * Maldren: * 'Halland: '''A major trade city within Alucard, I bridges the gap between the central and northern regions of the country. * Urral: Significant Locations * Hell's Table: An island upon which Queen Dodoris erected a statue of Saturn during her reign. Due to the current lack of access to the shrine, it cannot be taken down. * Mount Sahara: The volcano within the central region of Alucard; it continuously dribbles molten lava down into the lava river of the Charred Wastes. It is also home to the tiefling capital Aga Sahara. Legends Ledani's Column A huge basalt column outside the village of Maldren, it was created when a sudden rush of lava down from Mount Sahara. A tiefling sorceress named Arakni Ledani stepped forth and stopped the oncoming flood, pushing it high into the sky and holding it there until it hardened into a stone obelisk. Category:Locations in The Infinite Isles Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Locations in Ivaard Category:Locations on Eonia